Trick and Treat
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: Two new animatronics came to Freddy's, twins, a boy and a girl. Bonnie falls in love with the girl, but maybe she has someone else who had stolen away her robotic heart. Who? (CANCELLED)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I have writers block when I try to write "My Heart is 1, 2, Bleed" Seriously. Every time I try to write that chapter all I see in my head is a block where there should be ideas for that chapter. So basically this is filler for my inactivity. Will be continued if reviews are positive. And if this is continued Trick and Treat will throw at everyone who helped support the story and make it more than a one-shot a lifetime supply of their favorite brand(s) of candy._

_And who is Trick and Treat, you ask? They're my favorite animatronic OCs which I have created. i mean liek zomgs Trick has the cutest cat ears evaaaaaa...(tiny squee) _

_OBJECTION! (Yeah I've been playing too much Phoenix Wright lately XD iamsosorry;-;) Don't worry, I've not forgotten about Blood and Janie, they'll just be put away for now until my writer's block has been cured or until this story is finished. _

_If you want a little more description of Trick and Treat, though, they're twin animatronics who are sort of Halloween themed. Description of their appearances will be in the story._

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Animatronics**

A man came into Freddy's, carrying two handtrucks, both of them with identical sized boxes on them. The manager had ordered in two new animatronics, and they were both going to get their own attraction, so the restaurant would be closed for a few weeks to build the new attraction.

"Here you go, sir. Two new animatronics, just like what the boss ordered." The man grunted, setting down both handtrucks and got Mike to sign something before he left. Mike was a little confused. He didn't remember the boss ordering new animatronics, he just talked about the new attraction that they'll be building once he gets the "materials" Mike guessed that meant those materials were these new animatronics.

"What was that all about?" Chica curiously asked, stepping in from the kitchen.

"I don't know, really. The boss must have ordered two new animatronics. Remember that attraction he was talking about? Yeah, these guys are most likely going to be the ones that perform there." Mike replied, opening the boxes up and then use a Swiss Army Knife he had in his pocket to cut the fronts open to reveal the Dynamic Duo. Inside the one on the left was an animatronic, shaped like a 15-year old human boy, the other one a similar sized animatronic shaped like a girl around the same age.

They sort of looked alike, but they had many differences. For example, the boy had a brunette highlight in his ruffled blonde hair, while the girl didn't. The boy had similar colored eyes to his highlight and the girl had piercing green eyes. The boy had black cat ears and a similarly colored cat tail, while the girl had white bunny ears and a cottontail of the exact same color. The things they had in similarity, though, were that they both wore blue-as-the-sky-colored headbands, red-and-black striped gloves with matching stockings. The girl was wearing a black, lacy dress while the boy was wearing a T-shirt and jeans the matching color of the girl's.

"How do I turn these two on...?" Mike muttered to himself, before the other three animatronics came into the room to see the commotion.

"'Aye! What be the commotion, Mikey?" Foxy called out from the doorway.

"Two new animatronics have finally arrived. Remember the attraction the boss was talking about? These are going to be the animatronics that perform there." Mike casually mentioned.

"They're pretty cool." Freddy added. Bonnie didn't say anything. He was just completely awestruck at the girl. _She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life..._Bonnie thought to him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Mike flicked a switch on the back of each of their necks, turning them on, creating tiny whirs as the two of them woke up.

"Hello there! My name's Trick." The boy told Mike. "And I'm his twin sister, Treat!" The girl smiled.

"Hello there, you two. My name's Mike, and I'm the nightguard here, meaning you'll be seeing me every night from midnight to dawn. By the way, you're not the only animatronics here. Look behind you." Mike responded. They did, and they saw Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy. Being the friendly animatronics they are, they immediately greeted them and started chatting, though Bonnie didn't have the nerves to talk to Treat, he was just so dumbfounded about her. She was beautiful, stubborn, kind, and amazing at cooking, and she LOVES pizza, making her and Chica instantly best friends. She was even going to teach Chica how to bake her homemade cookies.

"They're amazing, too." Trick nodded as she explained that she had her own recipe for baking cookies. Treat must've noticed that Bonnie hadn't said a word, because she turned to Bonnie and said, "Hello. My name is Treat. What's your name? Don't be shy. I love every name."

"I-i-i-it's Bo-bo-bo-Bonnie." Bonnie stuttered, his face almost the same color as Foxy's.

Treat faked a gasp. "Uh-oh! Looks like someone has a case of Stutteritis! Don't worry, I've dealt with cases like that before, I know the perfect cure for it!" With that, she kissed Bonnie on the nose.

Bonnie had never felt so happier in his life, and the kiss that Treat gave her was the most beautiful kiss in his life, that he fainted of happiness.

* * *

_I'm sorry, I had to write this. iamsosorryifyouhatemefordoingthisnowithadtobedone;-; (Goes and cries in the corner just because I feel like doing it, I can't do shippings in the least)_


	2. Cancelling Story

_So..._

_cue the sad piano._

_I am quitting this story._

_I've had absolutely no motivation to continue this story and I'm working on too many things at the same time. So, from now on, I'm working on one story at a time. Sorry, everyone. :/_

_However, if any of you enjoy The Child series, I will be doing a oneshot continuing it soon. After that a crossover from Ultimate Spiderman and Summoner's War. It'll be cool. kthxbye_


End file.
